The use of microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) inhibitors for decreasing serum lipids including cholesterol and triglycerides and their use in treating atherosclerosis, obesity and pancreatitis is disclosed in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,091,102 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 117,362, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,872), U.S. application Ser. No. 472,067, filed Jun. 6, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,135 (file DC21e), U.S. application Ser. No. 548,811, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,279 (file DC21h), U.S. provisional application No. 60/017,224, (file HX79a*), U.S. provisional application No. 60/017,253, (file HX82*) and U.S. provisional application No. 60/017,254, (file HX84*).
All of the above U.S. applications are incorporated herein by reference.